kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Halloween Town
|game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |film='' '' |KHnormalname=This is Halloween |KHnormalfile=This is Halloween KH.ogg |KHbattlename=Spooks of Halloween Town |KHbattlefile=Spooks of Halloween Town KH.ogg |COMnormalname=This is Halloween |COMnormalfile=This is Halloween KHRECOM.ogg |COMbattlename=Spooks of Halloween Town |COMbattlefile=Spooks of Halloween Town KHRECOM.ogg |KH2normalname=This is Halloween |KH2normalfile=This is Halloween KHII.ogg |KH2battlename=Spooks of Halloween Town |KH2battlefile=Spooks of Halloween Town KHII.ogg |358normalname=This is Halloween |358normalfile=This is Halloween KHD.ogg |358battlename=Spooks of Halloween Town |358battlefile=Spooks Of Halloween Town KHD.ogg }} Halloween Town is 'n wêreld uit die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, wat gebaseer is op se klassieke Disney-film uit 1993, . Jack Skellington, as die pampoenkoning, is die leier van Halloween Town. Die sleutelgat in hierdie wêreld is versteek onder die herehuis van Oogie Boogie. Volgens die BradyGame se Kingdom Hearts II-amptelike strategiegids, is Halloween Town weer bygevoeg bloot vanweë die oorweldigende fanbase. Stellings en gebiede Gebaseer op die vakansie van Halloween, is Halloween Town in 'n konstante toestand van die nag, veral verlig deur die helder volmaan bokant. Die gebied het 'n verdraaide, Gotiese en grillerige voorkoms. Guillotine Square (ギロチン広場 Girochin Hiroba) (gelokaliseer as Halloween Town Square in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) is vernoem na die dodelike guillotine in die middel van die omgewing. Daar is ook 'n fontein vol groen water en verskillende gesteente waarop u kan klim. In Kingdom Hearts II kry die gebied 'n effens ander voorkoms: die fontein spuit nou water wat skade aanrig, die guillotine kan neerkom op karakters, wat hulle beskadig as hulle daaronder gaan, een van die hekke (met geskenke daaragter) doen skade aan as Sora en geselskap kom daar naby, en nabygeleë roosters spuit giftige gas. In albei speletjies skakel die Square direk met die Research Lab (研究所 Kenkyūjo, lett. "Laboratory"), ook bekend as Dr. Finkelstein's Lab (フィンケルスタイン研究所 Finkerusutain Kenkyūjo, lett. "Finkelstein Laboratory") in Kingdom Hearts II. In Kingdom Hearts skakel dit ook na die Guillotine Gate (ギロチン広場:入口 Girochin Hiroba: Iriguchi, lett. "Guillotine Square: Entrance") (genaamd Halloween Town Entrance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days), wat dien as die ingang na Halloween Town. Naby die plein is 'n Graveyard (棺のある墓地 Hitsugi no Arubochi, lett. "Cemetery of Coffins") wat dien as 'n verbinding met ander plekke in albei speletjies. In Kingdom Hearts II kan die grafstene omgeslaan word vir Drive Orbs en skade. In beide spele lei die begraafplaas na Moonlight Hill (月の見える丘 Tsuki no Mieru Oka, lett. "Hill with a View of the Moon") (genaamd Curly Hill (スパイラルヒル Supairaru Hiru, lett. "Spiral Hill") in Kingdom Hearts II); met 'n sanderige heuwel wat in Kingdom Hearts kan draai om die partytjie na die volgende gebied te neem. In Kingdom Hearts II neem die linkervurk in die begraafplaas die partytjie na die Hinterlands (ヒンターランド Hintārando), 'n stil bos wat lei na 'n groep bome wat met verskillende simbole van ander vakansies gekerf is. Dit lei na dorpe van verskillende vakansiedae - Kersfees, Paasfees, St. Patrick's Day, Danksegging, Onafhanklikheidsdag en Valentynsdag. In Kingdom Hearts neem reis oor Moonlight Hill die partytjie na die Bridge (吊り橋 Tsuribashi, lett. "Suspension Bridge") wat lei na Oogie's Manor en die Evil Playroom (小鬼たちの部屋 Saki-tachi no Heya) wat dien as die wegkruipplek vir Lock, Shock en Barrel, asook Oogie Boogie se eie Martelingskamer (engels. Torture Chamber) (ブギーの拷問室 Bugī no Gōmon-shitsu, lett. "Boogie's Martelingskamer"). Na die nederlaag van Oogie staan die terrein bekend as die Manor Ruins (ブギーの屋敷跡 Bugī no Yashiki Ato, lett. "Remnants of Boogie's Manor"). In Kingdom Hearts II neem die Hinterlands die karakters na Yuletide Hill (街外れ Machihazure no Oka, lett. "Hill on the Outskirts of Town"), waar hulle langs die Candy Cane Lane (クリスマス通り Kurisumasu-dōri, lett. "Christmas Street") kan reis om na Kersdorp te kom. In Christmas Town kan karakters Kersvader self in Santa's House (サンタの部屋 Santa no Heya, lett. "Santa's Room") besoek en die Shipping & Receiving (配送エリア Haisō Eria, lett. "Delivery Area") en Wrapping Rooms (梱包エリア Konpō Eria, lett. "Packing Area") van die Toy Factory (おもちゃ工場 Omocha Kōjō) verken. Later in die spel word Christmas Tree Plaza (クリスマス広場 Kurisumasu Hiroba, lett. "Christmas Square") toeganklik en is dit die plek van 'n baasgeveg. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora, Donald en Goofy arriveer in Halloween Town en let op dat verskeie Heartless onbeweeglik is. Hulle besef gou hul ware doel nadat hulle gesien het hoe hulself aan Jack Skellington voorgestel het. Die Pumpkin King is egter nie tevrede met die resultate nie en besluit om dr. Finkelstein te raadpleeg in 'n poging om die hartelose nog meer vreesaanjaend te maak. Sora, Donald en Goofy volg hom en kyk hoe die twee 'n manier bespreek om in Jack se behoeftes te voorsien. Hulle besluit om die hartelose 'n hart te gee, maar hul eerste poging misluk. Die dokter stuur Jack om Sally en die burgemeester te gaan soek, want hulle het die ontbrekende bestanddele. Terwyl hulle na die bestanddele soek, leer Lock, Shock en Barrel hul planne en stel Oogie Boogie in kennis. Die skurk beveel sy handlanger om die kunsmatige hart te steel, wat hulle dadelik doen ná die terugkeer van die groep. Jack stuur sy spookhond, Zero, om hulle te volg en hulle jaag op hul beurt die gees na. Hulle jag lei hulle na Oogie Boogie's Manor waar hulle die diewe verslaan, wat hulle na die Martelingskamer wat onder die landgoed versteek is, wys. Daar vind hulle Oogie Boogie, wat die eksperimentele hart van die dokter verslind het in die poging om die Heartless te beheer. Weens die kunsmatige toestand van die hart, beantwoord nie baie Heartless die oproep nie, en Oogie Boogie val hulle op met elke instrument in die Martelingskamer. Die groep oorwin hom voordat hy die herehuis verlaat. Oogie Boogie smelt egter met sy manor om wraak te neem. Hy word weer verslaan deur die gesamentlike magte van Sora, Donald, Goofy en Jack. Terug in die laboratorium besluit Jack om die Heartless Halloween-fees te kanselleer en nooi Sora om volgende jaar terug te keer. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In die Halloween Town wat in Castle Oblivion geskep is, ontmoet Sora en sy metgesel onmiddellik Jack, wat probeer om van die Heartless ontslae te raak omdat hulle aanval eerder as om net bang te wees. Jack gaan dr. Finkelstein te vra terwyl Sora, Donald en Goofy volg. Een keer in die laboratorium onthul dr. Finkelstein sy nuutste uitvinding: 'n drankie om 'n persoon se "ware herinneringe" te herwin, wat nie deur die verloop van tyd beïnvloed word nie. Op een of ander manier laat die doepa die hartelose binnedring. Terwyl dr. Finkelstein seker is dat hy die probleem kan oplos, lyk dit asof die drankie gesteel is. Sora en Jack werk saam om dit te herwin, en glo dit in die hande van Sally is. Hulle kry haar gou met die doepa, terwyl sy dit gesteel het uit vrees vir wat kan gebeur as iemand dit probeer te drink. Daardie vooruitsig intrigeer Oogie Boogie, wat van naby af spring en die doepa afneem en van plan is om dit op te drink en te kyk watter verskrikkinge hy vir Halloween Town kan ontketen. Sora en die ander jaag hom, maar is te laat om Oogie te keer om die formule te drink. Oogie se ware herinneringe stuur hom in 'n diepe toestand van vrees en hy veg die groep, net om verslaan te word. Sora ontmoet by die laboratorium en weier om die res van die formule te probeer, en onthou dat hy Axel belowe het dat hy sy herinneringe op sy eie sal probeer opkikker. Later betree Riku 'n simulasie van Halloween Town in die kelder en ontmoet hy Oogie, wat hy dadelik verslaan. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Tydens sy eerste sendingstasie na Halloween Town (Mission 42, dag 149) ontmoet Roxas Jack Skellington, wat nadink oor hoe hy Halloween skaarser en skokkender kan maak as ooit tevore. Roxas laat hom nadink, en gaan voort met sy missie om harte te versamel. Op Roxas se volgende paar missies na Halloween Town vind hy dat daar minder en minder Heartless is, wat die versameling van die harte moeiliker maak. Roxas gebruik Zero, wat verborge Heartless kan opspoor om hom te help om sy missie te voltooi. Na nog 'n paar besoeke aan Halloween Town raak Roxas vererg oor Lock, Shock en Barrel, wat 'n truuk op hom gespeel het, en probeer het om dit te keer. Die trio val Roxas aan, wat hulle verslaan, en hulle belowe om nie meer truuks op hom te speel nie. Barrel gee amper inligting oor wat hulle gedoen het, maar Lock quiets hom en die trio ontsnap. Ondanks hul belofte speel die drie Roxas met hul volgende aankoms dieselfde truuk. Nadat hy sy missie voltooi het, probeer Roxas vertrek, maar word deur 'n Tentaclaw aangeval. Hy verslaan dit en keer terug na die kasteel. Die organisasie berig dat die hartelose bevolking in Halloween Town buitengewoon laag is, daarom word Roxas gestuur om ondersoek in te stel. Toe hy by die Guillotine Plaza aankom, verskyn 'n Creepworm wat van iets vlug. Nog 'n Tentaclaw spruit uit die grond en sluk die Creepworm in. Roxas soek na die bron buite die stad en sien hoe Lock, Shock en Barrel oor die muur na Boogie se huis ontsnap. Hy verslaan die Tentaclaws by Curly Hill, voordat hy die bron van die kannibalistiese appendages, die Leechgrave, by Manor Ruins aanval. Jack hou egter van buite die gevegsone dop, hou van die idee van 'n Halloween met 'n swart mantel en swart tentakels' en skep 'n voëlverskrikker met Roxas se ontwerp. Tydens Mission 79 werk Roxas saam met Xigbar om 'n Chill Ripper, wat by die Suspension Bridge verskyn, uit te skakel. Tydens Mission 87 word Roxas gestuur om drie Windstorms in die Guillotine Plaza te beveg. Op sy laaste sendingstasie na Halloween Town (Mission 88) begin Roxas bekommerd wees oor Xion en besluit hy om sy missie so vinnig as moontlik af te handel en terug te keer na die kasteel om met haar te praat. Terwyl hy Halloween Town deursoek, Roxas is nie in staat om enige Heartless vind. Hy besluit om buite die stad te gaan, en ontmoeting wat hy glo is 'n Orcus. Die hartelose is moeilik om te hanteer, maar Axel kom en gryp in, aangesien die Orcus blykbaar Xion is. Axel verduidelik dat die geveg 'n "opstelling" was om die twee tot die dood toe te laat veg, en die swakker een weg te doen. Hulle vertrek na Twilight Town, versteur deur die organisasie se voornemens. Op dag 357 vervoer Xion Roxas na Manor Ruins, waar Roxas stryd voer met Xion se tweede vorm. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Teen die tyd dat Sora, Donald en Goofy terugkeer na Halloween Town, is dit vir Kersfees versier. Hulle kom by Jack in, wat hulle aanstel om as lyfwagte op te tree sodat hy Kersvader kan bring om al sy werk te sien. Maleficent arriveer kort daarna en werf Lock, Shock en Barrel as dienaars om Kersdorp te vernietig. Wanneer Jack se groep egter Kersvader kom besoek, verander Maleficent haar planne om eers op Sora en die ander wraak te neem. Nadat sy verneem dat Oogie Boogie deur Sora vernietig is, bring sy hom terug om te help om Kersfees te verwoes. Maleficent en Oogie ontvoer Kersvader en laat die tronkbewaarder agter om Lock, Shock en Barrel te help om die helde te stop. Sora en sy vriende verslaan die Heartless en leer van Oogie se terugkeer. Sally vind hulle en lig hulle in dat kersvader gevang is. In Christmas Town berei Maleficent voor om Kersvader tot 'n hartelose te maak, maar word dan deur Oogie ontslaan. Sora en sy metgeselle kom op en veg teen Oogie, wat die speelgoedfabriek in 'n Heartless-vervaardigde masjien omskep het. Terwyl hy Oogie slaan, ontsnap die sak vol bugs en Donald stap op die bug wat dien as die brein van Oogie. Alhoewel Jack wil voortgaan met sy plan om Kersvader te help, sê Kersvader vir Jack dat hy nodig is om Halloween te bestuur net soos Kersfees hom nodig het, wat Jack aanvaar en besluit om nuwe maniere te soek om vrees te skep. Die Kersvaderpak gloei en maak 'n nuwe poort oop, wat Sora dadelik oopsluit, sodat dit na Pride Lands kan oorgaan. Sora, Donald en Goofy leer tydens hul tweede besoek by Jack dat kersgeskenke gesteel word en hulle gaan om uit te vind wie en met watter doel. Nadat hulle agtergekom het dat Lock, Shock, Barrel and the Heartless nie die skuld het nie, besoek hulle Kersvader en versoek, om lokmiddel-kersgeskenke te maak om die dief uit te lok. Nadat hulle in 'n groot boks weggekruip het, verras hulle die dief, wat toevallig die eksperiment van dr. Finkelstein is. Daar is 'n geveg met die woedende masjien, maar Sora en metgeselle kom bo-op en verneem later van dr. Finkelstein dat die eksperiment slegs die geluk wat Kersfees meebring, wou weet. Jack dink al die tyd dat die geskenkpakkie die towerkuns maak, maar leer by Sora dat wat belangrik is, die beginsel van gee is. Hierna deel Jack en Sally 'n romantiese oomblik in die sneeu, met Donald en Goofy wat Sora vertroos oor die gee van Kairi 'n regte kersgeskenk, een wat uit sy hart kom. 'N geruime tyd ná die nederlaag van Xemnas word Jack gesien hoe hy planne vir die volgende Halloween met almal in Dr Finkelstein se laboratorium bespreek. Karakters File:Jack Skellington KHII.png|Jack Skellington File:Sally KHII.png|Sally File:Oogie Boogie KHII.png|Oogie Boogie File:Dr. Finklestein KH.png|Dr. Finkelstein File:Zero KHII.png|Zero File:Lock KHII.png|Lock File:Shock KHII.png|Shock File:Barrel KHII.png|Barrel File:The Mayor KHII.png|The Mayor File:Bathtub KHII.png|Bathtub File:Reindeer KHII.png|Jack's Reindeer File:The Experiment KHII.png|The Experiment File:Moogle KH.png|Gumo Die spoke Alberto, Pietro, Luciano, Sophia en Maria verskyn wanneer die partytjie eerste land, sowel as in die begraafplaas. Een van die Hanging Tree's Hangmen verskyn ook in die Begraafplaas. Karakter ontwerp Sora, Donald en Goofy dra in hul tyd in Halloween Town elk 'n monster kostuum om by die stad se seisoen aan te pas. Sora se kleredrag herinner aan vampiere terwyl Donald en Goofy onderskeidelik soos 'n mummie en lyk. Ander karakters, soos Riku, Mickey en Maleficent, behou hul normale uitrustings, maar is in 'n donkerder kleur. File:Sora HT KHII.png|Sora se Halloween Town kostuum File:Donald Duck HT KHII.png|Donald se Halloween Town kostuum File:Goofy HT KHII.png|Goofy se Halloween Town kostuum File:Riku HT KHRECOM.png|Riku in Halloween Town File:Mickey Mouse HT KHRECOM.png|King Mickey in Halloween Town File:Maleficent HT KHII.png|Maleficent in Halloween Town Vyande Heartless Nobodies Ander Sien ook * Christmas Town Trivia *Die reddingspunt by Oogie's Manor, dit wil sê Evil Playroom, verskyn wel op die landing menu van die gummi sequence, solank die herehuis op is. Nadat Oogie Boogie verslaan is en die Sleutelgat in Halloween Town verseël is, is die reddingspunt by Guillotine Gate die enigste reddingspunt in Halloween Town. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels